


With Nothing Between

by aeon_entwined



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, as if that's anything new, mild spoilers hinted at in the beginning, tom's having loki feels again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-11
Updated: 2012-05-11
Packaged: 2017-11-05 04:15:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeon_entwined/pseuds/aeon_entwined
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a day of shooting the battle atop Stark Tower, Tom's having a few issues with character bleed. Chris offers a helping hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Nothing Between

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my lovely **[Ari](http://coveredinsnow-.tumblr.com/)** because she wanted some good 'ol fashioned cuddling!

Tom slumps onto the stairs leading to his trailer, one hand over his eyes, his other arm wrapped around his waist. He breathes slowly, fiercely willing his throat to stop jumping around and for his eyes to stop burning.

He's used to character bleed when he's on a job, but he's decided that Loki takes the cake when it comes to a character almost taking over your entire head. Today was awful, too. He absolutely loves working with Chris when they've got scripted scenes together, but when the actual story of the scene means he has to go toe-to-toe with him in a fight before stabbing him between the ribs, it's easy to get caught up in the moment with your character and forget that you aren't actually desperately trying to make yourself heard in a world of unending noise.

He almost startles when he feels a large hand press down carefully on his shoulder, but the voice that follows makes every muscle in his body relax almost instantly. "Mate, you alright?"

Tom sniffs loudly, dragging his hand over his eyes before rubbing his nose as well. "Sort of ... not really ... I haven't got any idea, frankly," he says, affecting a pathetic shrug.

"Well, you look like shit, so I'm going to put you to bed and make you some soup or something," Chris' natural Aussie accent washes pleasantly over his ears and Tom makes a vaguely surprised squeaking sound as Chris has the audacity to actually _pick him up_ , bridal carry and all, and carries him inside.

He makes a few half-hearted threats of bodily harm for taking such liberties, but Chris just laughs and carries him over to his bed. After being plopped down amongst the myriad collection of blankets, Tom picks one and wraps himself up, exhaling a heavy sigh as he leans against the wall of his trailer behind his bed and watches Chris amble over to the kitchenette and start poring over necessities for tea.

He must get lost in his own head for a bit, because the next thing he's conscious of is Chris perching next to him and gently pushing a warm mug into his hands. "What would I do without you?" Tom dramatically lifts the back of a hand to his brow, feigning a swoon as Chris chuckles and stretches out on the bed beside him.

"Probably bury yourself in your sheets and never come out of your trailer," Chris shrugs, still grinning.

Tom glares and smacks him in the face with an extra pillow.

Chris just laughs, taking the pillow and placing it on Tom's shoulder so he can rest his cheek there instead. He stares up at Tom with the most horrifyingly effective doe eyes, while Tom does his best to ignore him completely and focus on sipping his tea instead.

And it works. For about two minutes.

Tom can feel a hand creeping suspiciously along his thigh, and he knows Chris is going to be upping the ante soon to get a reaction out of him. Better to cut it off now than end up with one of them getting hot tea spilled down their front.

"Stop that, dick," he snaps his legs together, effectively trapping Chris' wandering hand between his lower thighs. "You're supposed to be comforting me, not taking advantage of me in my weakened state."

Chris affects a pout, but he does pull his hand back and settle it on Tom's knee instead. "I'm sorry," he says, fake sincerity dripping off the exaggerated syllables. "I promise I'll behave."

"Likely story, that," Tom snorts, lifting his mug for a final sip before placing it on the table next to his bed. With his hands free, he turns over and burrows further into the blanket still half around him. It's wonderfully warm in here and having Chris sharing the bed makes it like he's got a damn space heater in there with him.

Then, there are two massive hands pawing at him and Tom can't help making a little disgruntled hiss. He's _comfortable_ , dammit. Why can't Chris ever let sleeping dogs (or cats, in this case) lie?

But, rather than trying to turn him over or grope him, Chris is just rearranging him. Apparently. And now he's stretching out length-wise on the bed too. And .. oh. Well alright, then. Spooning isn't so bad. It's actually almost better than just having him in the bed. Way better, now that he's giving it some serious thought.

"You wake me up or try to leave and I will eviscerate you," he mumbles, eyes already slipping closed as he drifts closer and closer to unconsciousness.

"Fair enough," Chris' low chuckle vibrates pleasantly against Tom's nape and he smiles a bit before drifting off completely.

Today definitely ended better than it started.


End file.
